Another Idiot Box/Transcript
Quotes Act 1 * Bugs Bunny: See anything yet, Doc? * Ash Ketchum: I need my glasses. * (puts two glasses of water on his eyes like binoculars, which are real human eyes.) * Ash Ketchum: Hmmm... * (a mail truck approaches) * Tracy: Over There! * Puss in Boots: ...it's the mail truck! * All: Our package! * (Ash Ketchum throws the glasses and they both start dancing and hopping) * SpongeBob: I didn't realize it was Happy Hopping Moron Day. * Norton: Bugs Bunny? * Bugs Bunny: That's me! * (Norton throws a big box next to him and friends) * Patrick: That's a big box! * Lola Bunny: Thank you! * (still dancing and hopping) * May: Hey, Lola, when do we stop hopping? * Lola Bunny: Thirty more seconds, May. * (rubs hands together) * Squidward: They probably ordered a lifetime supply of bubble soap. * (laughs as Bugs and friends lift up a big-screen TV out of the box) * SpongeBob: Huh? A brand-new television? * Bugs Bunny: Easy... easy... * (both bugs bunny and friends throw the TV onto a trash-can) * All: Yeah! * (jump into the box and close the flaps) * Patrick: Just when I thought they couldn't get any stupider. * (walks up to the box with Bugs Bunny and Friends inside) * Squidward: Let me get this straight, you two ordered a giant screen television just so you could play in the box? * Bugs Bunny: (as he emerges from the box) Pretty smart, huh? * Ash Ketchum: (emerges from the box) I thought it wouldn't work. * SpongeBob: Uh-huh, that's quite a plan there. Oh, but wait, there was something else I wanted to ask you two. Now what was it? Oh, yeah, yeah. * (yells in Bugs Bunny and Friend's faces) * Patrick: Don't you two have any brains? * Bugs Bunny: Doc, we don't need a television. Not as long as we have our... * a rainbow over his head with his hands * Bugs Bunny: ...imagination! * Squidward: Wow, I never thought of it that way. That's really something. Can I have your TV? * Bugs Bunny: With... * Bunny jumps on the flap of the box, makes another rainbow with his hands * Johnny Test: ...imagination, I can be anything I want! A pirate! * (curls his finger in a hook shape] * Homer Simpson: Arrrrr! A football player! * (stands in a football player stance] * Lola Bunny: Hup! * Susan And Mary: A starfish! * SpongeBob: Guys, you're already a starfish. * Bugs Bunny: See, Doc? It works! You try! * (rubs his two tentacles and hands and arms on both sides of his head) * SpongeBob: '''Okay, let's see. I'm imaging myself watching TV... * (points to the one on the trash-can) * '''Patrick:...and there it is! Can I have it, Mr Krabs? * Mr Krabs: Sure, Patrick. * Squidward: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! * (SpongeBob Patrick and Squidward runs to the TV and pushes it to his house) * Bugs Bunny: Okay, Doc, but if you change your mind, we'll be in this box! * Ash Ketchum: Let's play Mountain Climbing Adventure! * Bugs Bunny: Let's go for it! * (pulls the flaps of the box over on them) * Porky Pig: Gloves! * Max: Check. * Foghorn Leghorn: Hats! * Brock: Check. * Bart Simpson: Underwear! * Lisa Simpson: Uh... check! * Bugs Bunny: Okay, Doc, climb up there and secure this rope. * Ash Ketchum: You got it! * Susan Test: Let's Go! * Mary Test: Let’s climb! * (climbing noises come from the box) * Bugs Bunny: Doc! Doc! Doc, you're going too high! * SpongeBob: I hope they put some air holes in that box. * (goes inside his house) * Lisa Simpson: Take it easy, Homer, you've got to acclimate! * Homer Simpson: I'll take it easy when I'm dead! I'm shaking hands with Neptune! Whoo! Excelsior! * (opens his door) * Patrick: Now where's that remote? * (walks up to the remote, which is right next to the box. He picks it up, puts it in his shirt and stands next to the box, listening to Bugs Bunny and Friends) * Homer Simpson: I am the lizard king! Whoo! * Bugs Bunny: Doc? Doc? Doc! I think we should keep our voices down! We might start an avalanche! * Homer Simpson: What? * Bugs Bunny: I said, I think we should keep our voices down in case of avalanches! * Ash Ketchum: What should we keep down? * Squidward: Morons. * Bugs Bunny: Our voices! * SpongeBob: Will you two shut up?! * (kicks the box, causing the sound of an avalanche, making bugs bunny and friends scream and fall, they both start to cry. SpongeBob Patrick and Squidward is shocked) * Patrick: '''Guys? * (he softly touches the box, causing another avalanche) * '''Ash Ketchum: Hold me. * Bugs Bunny: Hang in there Doc, the chopper's on the way! * Homer Simpson: Bugs! My legs are frozen solid! You're going to have to cut them off with a saw! * (SpongeBob Patrick and Squidward begins to sweat) * Bugs Bunny: No, Doc, I can't do that! * Homer Simpson: Why not? * Bugs Bunny: Because I already cut off my own arms! * Patrick and Squidward kneels down * Ash Ketchum: Nooooo! * (SpongeBob Patrick and Squidward quickly opens the box and looks in. Bugs and friends sit inside the box) * SpongeBob: (confused) What the? * Mr Krabs: (open a Small Box) Here I Am! * SpongeBob: How were you two making that noise? * Bugs Bunny: laughs What noise, Doc? * Ash Ketchum: I could only hear the sound of our laughter. * Patrick: Yes! But those sound effects: the avalanche, the, the, the... * Dukey: Don't forget the second avalanche. * Squidward: Forget it. * (closes the box) * Squidward: I don't know why I'm wasting my time out here when I could be watching our brand new television. * (helicopter sounds are heard from the box, SpongeBob Patrick and Squidward looks around at the sky and ducks) * Pilot Inside Box: Attention climbers, please hold on! The saws are on the way! * Bugs Bunny And Friends: Yay! * SpongeBob: Grrrr... Aha! * (they opens the box again and sees Bugs Bunny and Friends sitting inside the box again) * SpongeBob: '''How are you two doing that? * '''Bugs Bunny: First we establish a base camp at 15,000 feet... * Patrick: The noises! How are you two making those noises? * Homer Simpson: That's easy. All you need is a box. * Marge Simpson: And... * (makes another rainbow with his hands) * Lisa Simpson: ...imagination. * (as Bugs Bunny and Friends duck down into the box) * Squidward: Are you trying to say that I have no imagination? I have more imagination... * (tries to make a rainbow with his hands, like Bugs bunny, but is unsuccessful) * Squidward: ...in one tentacle than you two have in your whole bodies. * Mr Krabs: That's good. Now all you need is a box. * (closes the box) * (walks back to his house) * SpongeBob: I'll show them! Act 2 * (looks in his closet) * Patrick: There's got to be one in here! * (finds a small, round green box) * Squidward: Ah! This hat box should do nicely. * (pulls out a Mexican sombrero) * SpongeBob: Why haven't I worn this yet? * (throws it off-screen, gets in the box but he is too big for it and then just sits there. He then frowns, looks at his watch and then gets mad and kicks the box. Police sirens are heard) * Policeman Inside Bugs Bunny and Friends box: Attention! We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up! * Patrick: What do they want with me? What did I do? * (he gasps) * Squidward: Obviously, I've violated some new box kicking law! * (walks out of his house showing the green box) * SpongeBob: Look officers, everything's okay. I won't do it again! * Criminal Inside Box: You'll never take me alive, coppers! * Man Inside Box: No, Johnny! Don't do it! * (Police sirens are heard. SpongeBob Patrick and Squidward gets angry and kicks his green box toward Bugs Bunny and Friends box) * (opens box and sirens stop) * Puss In boots: Whoopee! Another box! * (Puss takes the hat box and closes the box they're sitting in and police sirens are heard again) * Patrick: I got to try to relax. Perhaps I can drown out their childish games with a little TV. * (turns on TV to see a show with boxes on a conveyor belt in a factory) * Male TV narrator: It is here that the boxes reach their final stage of assembly. * channel to an old professor talking about a box equation on a chalkboard * Professor: The equation is illustrated here by this box. * (changes channel to a soap opera with a man and woman) * Man: I couldn't afford a present this year, so I got you this box. * holds up a box * Woman: That's what I got you! * (she also holds up a box) * Squidward: Isn't there anything on that isn't about boxes?! * (changes channel to a boxing match on TV) * Announcer: And welcome back to Championship Boxing. * in hope Act 3 * (Cut to: Outside) * Sandy: Hello? You In there? * Lola Bunny: Sandy Come Inside The Box * Sandy: Oh Sure thing Lola I’m Going In. * Plankton: Me Too. * Wile E Coyote: Me three. * Misty: Quick! Get in. Act 4 * (back to House) * SpongeBob: Heh-heh, I guess this is okay. I mean, it's not really about boxes. * (two boxes go at each other in the ring) * Patrick: I give up. * Astronaut Inside Bugs Bunny and Friends Box: 3... 2... 1... blast off! * (a loud rocket takes off noises are heard from the box) * Squidward: (fascinated) How are they doing that? That was the most realistic space launch I ever heard! There must be an explanation. Think, SpongeBob Patrick and Squidward, think! * (he imagines Bugs Bunny and Friends playing a tape recorder with real rocket sound effects) * Bugs Bunny: Doc's such a jerk. * (both laugh) * SpongeBob: Laugh at me, will they? * (opens box once again) * Patrick: All right, where is it? * (comes out of Squidward's green hat box) * Ash Ketchum: Here I am! * Bugs Bunny: Where's what, Doc? * Squidward: Don't "Where's what, Doc?" me! Where's the tape recorder? * Bugs Bunny: We don't have a tape recorder, Doc! * SpongeBob: Don't "We don't have a tape recorder, Doc!" me! * Bugs Bunny: But we don't! * (holds up a small, white, rectangular box in his hand) * Ash Ketchum: We have a tape recorder box. * (takes the small, white box from Ash and throws it offscreen) * Patrick: All right, make way you two, I'm coming in. * (they gets into box) * Pinocchio: Welcome aboard, Squidward! You've just set sail on the S.S... * (makes a rainbow with his hands once more] * Bugs Bunny: ...Imagination... where our only destination is fantastic adventure! Where do you want to go first? * Squidward: No, no. Don't mind me, I'm just here to observe. * Bugs Bunny: Doc, don't you see? Waiting and watching? That's not what the box is all about! It's about... * (makes one last rainbow with his hands) * Lola Bunny: ...imagination. * SpongeBob: All right, fine! * (as he makes the rainbow go away with his hands) * SpongeBob: Take me to Robot Pirate Island! I wanna arm-wrestle with cowboys on the moon! Just do it so I can get back and watch TV! * Bugs Bunny: Okay, Doc! Robot Pirate Island it is! * (Bugs Bunny and Friends close their eyes and make pirate and robot sounds) * Ash Ketchum: robot Beep-beep-beep. * Bugs Bunny: pirate Arr. * Lola Bunny: Beep-boop-bee-boop. * May: Ahoy matey! * Porky Pig: Beep-beep. * Max: For that you'll walk the plank! * (Bugs giggles softly, and friends starts chuckling goofily) * Patrick: (he gets angry. he growls) Why won't this thing turn on?! * (he slams the bottom of the box with his fists) * Squidward: All right, fine. If you don't want to show me, * (they gets out of the box) * SpongeBob: I don't care! I've got better things to do than pace the floor wondering how you two work this thing. * (SpongeBob Patrick and Squidward paces back and forth in his house) Act 5 * Patrick: How do those two work that thing? There's got to be a secret button or a switch or something! I mean, listen to that! * (he hears real robot/pirate, battle noises from box) * Squidward: Now, that sounds like Robot Pirate Island! Think, Squidward, think! I got it: when those two go to bed, I'll sneak in there and find that button! I'll wait all night if I have to! * (he sits in his chair until nighttime) * (firework and cheering sounds are heard coming from the box. Bugs Bunny and Friends come out of the box and Ash yawns) * Ash Ketchum: I need sleep to refuel my imagination tanks! * Pikachu: Pika! pika! * (SpongeBob Patrick and Squidward looks out of his window] * Bugs Bunny: I still can't believe those pirates beat all those robots. * Daffy Duck: Me Too. * Homer Simpson: Yeah, see you in the morning. * Bugs Bunny: Good night, Doc. * Lisa Simpson: Good night, Dad. * Bart Simpson: Good night, Dad. * Marge Simpson: Good night, Homie. * Homer Simpson: Good night, Kids. * (they both go into their houses) * (SpongeBob Patrick and Squidward sneaks out of his house. He tiptoes over to the box and gets inside) * chuckles mischievously and then sees a piece of paper on the side of the box * SpongeBob: Hello, what's this? * (reads) * Patrick: "This plaque is to commemorate the brave pirates who gave their lives to keep this box safe from the Robot Menace. Lest we forget... Ohh! * (tears paper into pieces with anger) * Squidward: I've got to find that button quick! * (looks around the box) * SpongeBob: It's got to be around here somewhere. I don't see anything! It's just an empty box! Maybe it really was their imagination. Oh... get it together, SpongeBob Patrick and Squidward! What are you saying? I mean, do I really believe that if I sit here and pretend to drive a race car that I'm suddenly going to start hearing noises? * (pushes his foot down and the sound of an engine revving is heard) * Patrick: What the...? * (Squidward turns the imaginary key) * Squidward: It actually works! I can't believe it! Ha-ha! Oh boy! This beats TV by a long shot! * (laughs) * SpongeBob: Whooo-hoo-hoo! This is the most fun I've ever had! * (the noises actually come from a garbage truck, which lifts the box into the other garbage) * (SpongeBob Patrick And Squidward cheering in the distance) * Bugs Bunny: Listen to that, Lola and Gary. Doc finally made the box work after all. That's so great. * garbage truck begins to drive away with the box that SpongeBob Patrick and Squidward is in * SpongeBob: Vroom! Vroom! Only two more laps to the finish line! * (the garbage truck dumps out the trash, including the box) * Patrick: I'm in the lead! Out of my way! I'm almost there! * (laughs as the box slides down a trash pile) * Squidward: Whoo-hoo-hoo! Victory is mine! * (the box hits something, sending SpongeBob Patrick and Squidward tumbling down, face first onto a cherry pie. He groans and the box falls on him.) Act 6 * (The next morning, Bugs Bunny and Friends come out of their houses) * Bugs Bunny: Hey, our box is gone! * Ash Ketchum: Oh, well. * Bugs Bunny: I know! Let's go see Doc! come on Doc! * Homer Simpson: I hope he's not too down in the dumps today. * (Bugs Bunny and Friends walk to SpongeBob's house and a timpani noise is heard in the background as the screen fades to black) Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2006 Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO Nickelodeon ADS Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:Songs Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Commercials Category:GEICO Paramount ADS